Poor Unfortunate Souls
by escapeingmyfate
Summary: Declynn had sex with David 3 years ago. What happens when he walks in to her bar? *i only own Declynn, Jess, and Kayden.
1. Chapter 1

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The first time he'd seen her, she looked pure and innocent. Her waist length brown hair flowed and she walked. Only her ears were pierced back then…that was 3 years ago.

Her feet, normally clad in sandals or sneakers, were now adorned with black ankle booties, boot cut jeans replaced by high-waisted shorts. She wore a baseball style tee. Her hair was still waist length but was dyed a fiery red, it suited her. She was also covered ink and piercings. His girl had really grown.

The bar was fairly empty, just a few old guys. She was behind the bar. Her back was turned and he assumed she was taking stock.

"Shot of jack, mi Tesoro."

There was only one person who called her that. Her heart was racing. When he left 3 years ago, she thought he left because she looked to plain. So she changed everything. And honestly she loved it. And first she was unsure she would look right but once it was finished she knew she made the right choice. She was hoping with her new look he would want her…

She put down the pen and pad, grabbed 2 glasses and a bottle of jack and turned to face him. She set the glasses down, poured the shots, grabbed the closest one to her and downed it. And he did the same.

"Another?" she said in an angelic voice that has followed him for 3 years. He nodded.

She grabbed a rag to wipe down the bar top." So what are you doing here David?" she was the only one besides my ma who called me by my real name.

"Wanted a drink, thought id drop in to say hi."

"3 years David. It's been 3 since you just dropped in. so sorry if I don't believe you."

"Te estrano."

"no me jodas."

"I'm not I swear."

"That why you not flyin colors?"

"Yea. I thought if I came in here as normal as possible you would believe me, but I'm noticing 'normal' has a new meaning."

Jess can you take over?" she said as she walked out from behind the bar, bottle of jack in hand. "Follow me." she said and walked towards the booth farthest from the bar.

"Honey, I lost normal 5 piercings ago."

"I see that." I paused to take another look at her."I like it."

She smiled. "Well thanks for the approval asshole."

"So how many piercings do you have?"

"17."

"damn. What about tattoos?"

"Dear god, there are to many to count anymore. But I did just get my hands done."

She sat her hands down on the table closer tyo me. Ai I looked at her hands I started looking at her arms.

"whys that space empty?" she asked pointing at the inner part of my left forearm.

"its for my kids."

"that's cute baby."

We sat there talking for at least 2 hours. after about a n hour I had to get back hehind the bar. He just moved and we contuined talking.

"Hap?" a tall, blonde came through the door. " I thought that was your bike sitting out front."

"Sup, shithead."

"let me get a beer darling. So hap. This is were you've been hiding. Th blonde said as I set down his beer.

"problem?"

"nope, just wondering where you were."

"Declynn, these fellas bothering you?"

No, mister red, trust me I can handle there knucklehands," I said with a smile."just go back to the club. Im sure the girls are wondering where you ran off too."

"well holla if you need me."

"you bet, darling."

"what was that declynn?"

"hes the door guy for the strip club next door. I hired him when I bought the place. He watches over the girls. Guys tend to get handsy. So, mister red just protects them."

"Knuckleheads? Really?" he said with a smirk.

"I could have said cabeza de mierda, but I decided against it."

""haha very funny."

"I know." I said with a smile.

The blonde just stood there watching our interaction.

"Hey hun, your staring."

"oh sorry sweet heart. Its just….bro ive never seen you like this."

"your good, im declynn by the way but if you ask him im su riena."

"sorry I don't speak much Spanish. Whats that shit you said?"

"cabeza de mierda means shithead."

"what about the other one?"

"Ask him." I said before I walked to the other side of the bar to serve the new customers.

"so?"

"I aint telling you shit, asshole." I said as declynn walked back over to us.

"oh be nice… it not his fault hes stupid."

"yea be nice." The blonde said. Just as the words lef this mouth my hand came in contact with the back of his head.

"that means you too. I don't allow children in my bar."

"hey bosslady. It almost closing time. You 3 staying late?"

"LAST CALL!" she yelled."yea jess. Head on home. And can you pick up kayden for me? It might be a late one but ill be of to get him when im done."

"Sure thing mama."

"something you wanna share 'mama'?"

"uh… let me lock up and then ill answer your questions."

Twenty minutes passed. The last customer left and the doors were locked, but declynn stayed over by the door.

"declynn, come over here baby." He said in a soft voice.

She looked nervous as she walked over to the table. She sat down but never took her eyes off the ground.

"explain."

***mi Tesoro- my treasure**

***te extrano- I miss you**

***no me jodas- don't fuck with me**

***su reina- his queen**


	2. Chapter 2

"what do you wanna know?"

"lets start with who is Kayden?"

"kayden is my son."

"you never said anything about a son."

"what was I supposed to say david? ' hey I know its been 3 years but I have a 2 and a half year old son.' I don't really tell people about him."

"why?"

"about 3 months after he was born I had to come back to work. I had spent all the money I saved. It was rowdy that night. A couple of guys got kicked out for being to handsy. After they left everything cooled down and whatever. I closed up and as I was leaving I heard some guys walking up. I just finished locking up thinking they would just walk by. They stopped and asked if we were open. I politely said we were closed for the evening. They said ok and I thought that it was over. Back then I lived close enough that I cold just walk home. Jess, my best friend, was watching him when I came home. I had just reached the door when something hit me and I was knocked out. I don't really remember what happened but jess told me when I woke up. There were beating the crap out of me and saying things. Threatening to hurt Kayden. The second she heard them say Kayden she bolted to his room. When she had him in his arms she called the copsss. I lived right by the stations so it didn't take log for them o get there. Dumbasses didn't even stop when they heard sirens. Ever since Kayden and I live far away and I rarely speak of him."

Just as I finished her phone rang.

"jess, whats up?

_"__get to the hospital had a really bad stoach ache when I got home. Then he started throwing up and I didn't know what to do. You need to get here."_

"im on my way." She hung up. " I gotta go. Kaydens in the hospital."

"were going with you."

"ok.. uh hap?"she said as we reached the vehicles. "um… kayden is your sons." She said then got in the car and drove off.

It took us 20 minutes to get to the hospital.

"jess! Where is he? is he ok?"

"dec. its ok. The does have been waiting for you to say anything." She looked over my shoulder." You tell him?"

I looked over my shoulder as well then back to jess."yup."

" ? " the doctor said as he walked up to us.

"that's me. Hows my son? Is he ok?"

"yes hes going to be fine. Just the stomach flu. We'll prescribe him some medication. He'll be fine in a few days. Just be careful what you feed him until then. Ill make a list for you."

"ok thank you. can I go see him now?"

"yea were getting the paperwork ready so you can take him home."

"thank you."

"room 212. Well be in shortly." The doc said with a smile then left.

"blondie can you take jess home please."

"its Koz. And she thing mama."

"I like blondie." She aid as she turned back to me." Im going to see him. Wanna come meet him?"

"yea babe." He said with a smile.

I grabbed his hand and led the way. As we reached the door I stopped him.

"what baby?" he said looking confused.

"hap. He knows about you. hes known since bfore he could understand. He knows you're his dad. I told him you were away on business that's why you haven't come to see him."

"ok."

"I just don't want you to freak out when he calls you daddy. He might also just on you but I don't know."

"baby, stop its ok. Hes my sons. If he jumps on me then ill catch him. No I can see my boy?"

"yea come on." She said as she opened the door. "baby mamas here."

"MAMA!. An adorable little boy said as he jumped out of the bed and into declynns arms.

"hi baby. You not feeling good?" he shcok his head.

"mommy?" he said as he finally noticed me. "whos he?"

She sat down on the floor hold him. " take a guess baby."

"my daddy?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"why don't you ask him for yourself." She said with a smile. Then the little boy turned and looked at me. She stood up. Walked over to me and did a little tug on my jeans to get my attention. So I squatted down to look him in the eyes.

"are you my daddy?" he said in a tiny voice.

"I sure am." Just as the word left my mouth I was tackled by a very excited 2 year old. He looked up at me and I could tell he was tired. It was 1 in the morning and he was fighting sleep waiting for mommy to get to him. So I picked him up and sat in a chair.

"are you gonna leave daddy?"

"as long as you and mommy want me im gonna be here. I might leave sometimes for work but I will always come back I promise." He cuddled into my chest and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

We'd gotten all the paperwork signed and Kayden was released. He was still asleep in Happys arms when we reached my car.

"Time to go home angel." I said as I took him and buckled him in. he never stirred.

"He's a good kid."

"Yea. He can be a complete pain sometimes though. But I love him just the same."

"You did good."

"I gotta get him home. You wanna come help? I mean if you're not busy."

"Yea. I'll follow on the bike."

With a kiss on the cheek we parted. I got in the car and waited for him to get on his bike. It took 20 minutes to get to my house. Hap was already at the door as I turned the car off.

"Want me to grab him?"

"sure." She said with a smile.

I open the back door carefully, unbuckle my son and gently lifted him out of the car and rested him against my shoulder. Declynn grabbed her purse and the diaper bag and locked the car doors. She walked up the steps to her apartment to unlock the door as I followed. She unlocked the door, dropped the bags and keys and waited for me to enter before closing it.

"Come on let's get him to bed." She said heading towards the back of the apartment. She reached a door with 'KAYDEN' written in black letters on it. I handed him over and she laid him on a twin bed. She kissed his forehead and left the room leaving the door open a crack.

"Sometimes he wakes up at night to use the bathroom." She explained.

"He's only 2."

"Very true," she said as she headed to the living room. She kicked off her shoes and hung her jacket up." Wanna beer?"

"sure." He said as he was handed a beer.

"Kayden is a very smart boy," she said as she sat down. "Doctors say she could be a genius. He's developed so quickly. He said his first word at 6 months, was walking by 10 months and potty trained by 17 months. He could be the next Einstein but he only wants one thing."

"What's that?"

"To be just like his daddy. Harley, kutte, tattoos. All of it."

"Really?"

"Yup. That's all he talks about. He's been begging me to get him some motorcycle stuff. I bet he's dying to show you his room. All he's since we decorated it was how he wanted it to be badass. He keeps asking if you'd like it."

"So he's really mine?"

"I'm 1000% sure. You were the only one I slept with around the time I got pregnant. He looks so much like you it scared me. When he was born, oh god, I cried for what seemed like hours. I couldn't even hold him at first. They set him in my room and said when I was ready that he would be here so I wouldn't have to call the nurses to get him. I sat and cried as I looked at him. Then he started fussing and I didn't even think. The sadness I was feeling went out the window. My baby was crying and he needed his mommy. I just picked him up and I was done for. I just fell in love with my little prince."

Suddenly they heard a door creak and little feet come towards them.

"Mommy?" his son whined as he rubbed his eyes and held his tiny hand to his tummy.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked as he crawled in to her lap.

"My tummy hurts." He said with another tiny whine.

"Wanna try the meds the doc gave you. He said they would make you feel better."

"Otay mommy."

"That's my big buy. Come on." She said as she stood up, Kayden still in her arms.

"Can daddy come mommy?" he asked.

"Come on daddy, we need you." she said in a sexy drawl that made his pants shrink 2 sizes.

She set Kayden on the counter and grabbed the meds and some juice.

"Alright bud. Do you want mommy or daddy to give it to you?"

"daddy." He said swinging he legs against the counter.

"Ok daddy. You're up." She said as she handed the pill bottle and the sippy cup. He took a second to read the directions.

"Alright bud. Now this says 1 pill then bed, ok?" his son nodded. He took the pill out of the bottle and held it out to him. He just looked at it nervously. "Come on bud. It will make your tummy feel better."

"Promise?

"I promise." He took the pill and the juice and drank it all." Alright time for bed little man."

"Ok daddy." He's said in a tired voice. "Daddy will you tuck me in?"

"Sure" hap said as he picked up Kayden and took him to bed. I stayed in the kitchen to give then some 'man' time.

"Hey muneqa."

"Hey."

"Well I got his need fixed. Now what is it that mommy needs?"

"well you see I have this itch and I have been able to hit it right so it just keeps coming back and I was wondering if you could get it." She said as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her body and landed on her ass and pulled her flush against him.

"Oh yes I will." He growled out. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me to him by my ass. And he kissed me. Licking my bottom lip wanting entrance. I opened my mouth and out tongues immediately intertwined. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes. He backed us up and sat me on the counter. Our lips never parting. His hands found its way under my shirt and starting digging his nails in to my hips.

I reluctantly pulled away, earning a frustrated grunt from Happy. "Bedroom." I said through labored breaths. "Kayden might wake up." I hopped off the counter. "Come on daddy." I said in a deep, low voice. I turned away from him, pulled my shirt off and looked over my shoulder at him they walked out towards my room. I made it to the door before I felt a pair of hands on my hips. I moaned as he ground his hard on into my lower back.

"I got something you want mama?"

She turned around looking up and me. Her hands went under my shirt to my chest. She lightly dragged her nails down and stopped just before my belt. "I think there might be a little something."

***muneqa-doll**


	4. Chapter 4

"Trust me honey. It aint little."

"Oh Corazon. I know." She said as she fisted her hands into my pants and grabbed my throbbing penis. A growl came from my chest. "Ooo, he remembers me." She said as her hand moved up and down adding a slight twist of her wrist a few time. Her hand continued to move and she slowly started walking backwards in to her bedroom. "Come on baby. She me what I've been missing."

I'd had enough. I yanked her hand out of my pant and pushed her back until she fell back on the bed. I grabbed behind her knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed. I leaned over her and our lips met again. Her legs once again wrapped themselves around my waist. She began to grind her hips into me and her hands when to my back, pulling my shirt up. I sat up to pull it off and her hands went to take of her shorts. I swatted her hands away." Oh no. you don't get to rid me of my fun." I said with a devilish smirk. My hands went up her leg slowly. I got to the hem of her shorts, unbuttoned them and pulled them off revealing that she had a matching thong to go with the pink push up bra she was wearing." That's so fucking sexy."He propped himself above me and started kissing me. He kissed down my jawbone, to my neck, and down to my chest. He lifted my back a bit and unhooked my bra. He removed it and threw it over his shoulder and ducked his head down and started sucking on my nipple. I tried to be quiet but a moan escaped. Again with that smirk he looked up at me and said "keep it down; don't wanna wake up the little man." He looked down then back to my eyes. "Cuz I'm gonna be here a while. Got a lot of catching up to do." He began kissing again, down my stomach, to my hips and finally reaching destination. He kissed my mound thru the lace…

"Mommy?" Kayden said in a soft voice through the closed door.

"shit." Hap said as he rested his head on my stomach just above my vagina.

I got up, grabbed haps discarded shirt and threw it on before opening the door.

"What's wro…?" I looked down at my son and my heart broke right then. He was standing just outside my door hold the whine the pooh bear, that was as tall as he was, for dear life." Oh come here mijo. Tell me what happened."

"Mommy it was so scary. Papa was dead and he's face was all bloody. He saw me and smile and tried to hug me. I was scared." He said as he crawled in to declynns lap.

"Oh mijo its ok. You know that would never happen. Papa doesn't want to hurt you. He loves you. You're his little monkey remember."

"Come here son."

I heard Happy say behind me. Kayden ran and jumped in to the bed and cuddled into his daddy, bear and all." Why you cryin for, huh?"

"I had a bad dream daddy. I tried to be tough like you but it was so scary."

"You know I have bad dreams too."

"You do?"

"Well yea. A lot actually. Just cuz I'm tough doesn't mean I don't get scared. I dream about my mom, your nana, getting hurt. Or your mom or you. And it's scary but you wanna know what I it makes it better." He nodded. His full attention on Happy. "I draw or ill write the dream on paper and when it's all on there. I just throw it away and it's like it never happened and I feel better."

"Does that really work daddy?"

"Yea it does. I promise." Kayden nodded again. "Ready to go back to be mijo?"

"Ok daddy."

"Alright go on."

"Love you daddy." He said he got off the bed and left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Do you understand how sexy that was?" she said and she climbed on the bed and straddled him.

"Oh really? How sexy?"

She pulled the shirt over her head." Now where were me daddy."

He flipped her over and began kissing down her body again. Once again reaching her lace covered mound. He kissed it through the lace and she said to cover her mouth to hide the moan. He hooked his fingers around the panties and discarding the just as he had with the bra. He took her legs. One draped over her shoulder and the other held down against the bed. He looked up into her eyes one more time before diving heard first into her pussy kissing her clit and making her jump. He held her leg tighter." Don't move baby." He licked and sucked, kissed and bit on her clit until she was nearly thrashing around. He pushed tow fingers inside and she came with a silent yet very earth shatteringly loud orgasm.

She started to come down from her climax. "Damn." She said still trying to catch her breath. She looked down at him as he licked his fingers clean of her. He got up and settled between her legs. She reached down and grabbed his belt. She fumbled, still coming down from her first orgasm. He stood up, unbuckled he's best, unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them along with his boxer. He was standing just off the side of her bed, naked at the day he was born and was at full attention.

"Venga papi y cogerme."

He positions himself between her legs, grabbed her hips and slowly entered her. "Shit! You're so tight…" hap said. Once he was fully inside he sat for a few seconds. She rolled her hips to make him move. "Give me a sec babe. You're so tight I might lose it if you move." He said trying to regain his control. Once he got it back again he began to move slowly in and out. She brought her legs around his waist, ankles locking behind his back and began to push and meet his thrusts. She was having a hard to keeping quiet. Her moans got louder and louder. In an effort to keep her quiet he bent down and captured her lip and kissed her. He didn't want Kayden to walk in. he was so close. Before he knew it her walls were clamping down around him like a vice. A few more thrust and he reached his climax. He collapsed, resting most of his weight on his elbow. She ran her fingers up and down his back and they tried to catch their breath. He caught his breath, sat up to look at her and slowly pulled out.

"fuck." She moaned at I pulled out almost cumming again with the action which made me smirk. She got up, on unsteady legs, which made him smirk again. She walked over to her dresser, pulled out new panties and an old jack shirt and put them on. She then pulled out a pair of shorts that look familiar and threw them at me.

"Put those on. Kayden comes in her when he wakes up. She said as she got back in the bed.

"You know I've been looking for these." He said as he put them on.

"I know your mom called asking about them. They are comfortable. I wore those all through the last 3 months of my pregnancy." She said as she cuddled up into my side.

*** corazon-sweetheart**

***venga papi y cogerme- daddy come and get me**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok for this story I might start putting in POV changes. I already have 1 planned but with my other story people didn't like it much so imp still on the fence. and yes I now my grammar and stuff like that is off but when I'm writing it I'm trying to think of it as a script and writ it was if someone was really living it. And that is the way I talk. I know it's not the most literate but people understand me just fine. And I have decided to go along with the story line of the show. I'm ball parking it for around the end of season 2 and before Belfast... thank you for reading and always look for updates cuz im constantly writing.

-DQ


	6. Chapter 6

"Does she know about Kayden?"

"She was the first to know. I was looking for you. She just kinda knew I guess."

"You came looking for me?"

"Well yea I found out I was pregnant and I thought you had a right to know. I mean he is your son. I remember you kept talking about your mom so the day I found out I called Dog and asked if he knew where she lived. I figured you'd be there. He gave me the address and I left work to head up that way. I got there and she was already at the door and greeted me and it's like she knew why I was there. She said 'my son aint her Chiquita. But why don't you come inside and talk.' God that woman is sweeter then sin. I didn't even have to tell her. She just knew. Told me she looked the same way when she got pregnant with you. We sat there for hours talking about what I was gonna do. We looked through old pictures. She even gave me a few. Actually she still sends me photos of you. Whenever you visit she snaps one and sends it to me. Every single one is hanging up in kaydens room. I gotta go see her soon. Kayden misses he memaw." She said a proud smile. "Last time they saw each other Kayden was just born. They talk on the phone constantly."

"Sneaky old bat. All this time and she never said a thing. I wondered why she was taking pics of me all the sudden."

"You know if you look, she has photos of me throughout my pregnancy. The day I met her she asked if I would take photos for her so she could watch me grow and stuff. I took pics of my stomach every day until Kayden was born. It's crazy to look at them and see how I grew." She said. I looked over and she her eyes begin to get heavy.

"Sleep Corazon. I'll be here in the morning."

The next morning I woke up on my own. Usually Kayden comes in once he wakes up. I started to get worried when I found that happy wasn't in the bed. Did he leave? Is my son alone? Did someone take Kayden while I was sleeping? All these questions were running through my head as I quietly got out of bed grabbed the gun I had in my closet and went to find out if anything was wrong. It was quiet, but then I heard the TV on. I didn't leave the TV on. I nearly dropped the gun as I walked into the living room. Happy and Kayden were sitting on the floor, coloring books in front of them, watching 'Batman- the Animated Series.'

"You see son. That's how cartoons are supposed to be. Not the 'Bubbly Guppy' crap you were watching."

"Bubble Guppies are educational." I said after putting the gun in the table in the hall. "Its gonna make him smarter."

"Mama daddy's wight. Batman's better."

"Oh fine. What episode we on?"

"Be a clown." Hap said looking up at me.

"Cant we just skip to Jokers Favor? It's my favorite."

"Whys that mommy?" Kayden said jumping into declynns lap.

"Cuz that's when Harley Quinn makes her first appearance. She so badass."

I heard hap laugh. "Gee I wonder why."

"Why daddy?" Kayden said turning around to face his father. Still in his mother's arms.

"Oh god. You remember that day?"

She cried out.

"Yup I sure do Corazon." I said with a smirk. You see the first time your mom and I met was at your grandpa Quinn's house…"

"Papas house?" his son asked.

"Yup. Your papa was having a barbeque and I was invited. I was the first one to get there cuz he was my best friend and I didn't wanna be late. I walked in the door and your papa told me to go in the living room and watch TV. I walked and there was your mama. No tattoos and piercings all natural and as gorgeous as ever. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans. A Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy t-shirt and a pair of Air force 1 Mids. She was glued to the TV watching Jokers Favor." He smiled remembering that day.

"And I was so into the show that I didn't hear him talking to me."

"Not until I called you Harley." He said.

"You know your papa wanted to name me Harley but grandma said no."

"Really? But then you would be Harley Quinn, right mama."

"That's right baby, but that day your daddy called me Harley and that was also the day I fell in love with him. He sat with me all day and watched batman. It was the second best day of my life."

"What was the first mommy?" Kayden said looking up at her.

"The day I had you of course."

Just then haps cell rang.

"Ill be back."

"Ok."Kayden said and went back to watching batman.

5 minutes later hap came back in." babe can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Kayden stay here I'll be right back." She said and led hap into her room. "What's wrong Hap?" she said confused and worried.

"You gotta work today?" I asked.

"No I'm off for the next week, but I'm the owner so I can do what I want. Why?"

"You and Kayden need to come to the clubhouse. Were going on lockdown. Shits hitting the fan and I wanna make sure you guys are safe."

"ok." She said and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Hey come here." I said as I pulled her into my arms. "Bebé que va a estar bien. Voy a mantener a salvo. Prometo."

"pero lo que si algo le pasaba a Kayden. O usted. O yo. No sé lo que haría."

"nadava a pasarlo prometo."

"¿qué está pasando?"

"ATF es hasta el culo con la portación de armas. Odio blanco está amenazando las ancianas." He looked down at her debating if he should tell her everything. "Gemma fue violada por los pinchazos nazis para enviar un messgae. Opies esposa fue asesinada porque ATF le hace para ser una rata cuando él no estaba. Ha habido ninguna amenaza pero no quieres esperar."

"pero yono soytu mujer."

He smirked at her."Declynnmi amor. ¿Quieres ser mimujer?"

"oh happy." She said with a huge smile. " yes i will. But i aint gonna be one of those old ladies whos in the dark. I wont sit by and have you cheat either. I'm the mother of your son I deserve better." She said.

Is she had be someone else talking to him like that he would have kicked there ass, but she was right. " I know baby. You set the rules and ill follow as long as I can fuck you whenever I want."

"deal." She smiled. "Ok let's pack and ill think of your rules."

20 minutes later Kayden and declynns bags were back and they were headed for the parking lot.

"Mommy can I ride with daddy?" Kayden asked still in haps arms.

"Uh, not this time buddy. Daddy's gotta watch what's around him. Maybe when this is over ok?" she said feeling bad for telling her son no.

"Ok mama." Kayden said as I put him down by the car.

"I checked the car. Everything is good. Just follow me." I said as I kissed her.

"ok." She said. "And yes I brought the stock I had. She said as she put Kayden in the car.

PISTOL POV

I was sitting on the lot 20 minutes when a 2005 Ford Mustang GT Deluxe 2D Coupe pulled in. Matte black paint job, black rims and black tinted windows. Once the car parked and the door opened a sexy redheaded chick stepped out. She was wearing a grey dress with white cross heels. She bent into the back seat. I got up from the table and headed towards her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tig said with his hand on my shoulder.

"Fuck off man." I said and continued walking.

"Hey baby, wanna warm my bed tonight?" I said and grabbed her hips. She stood straight up, pushed me off and shut the car door.

"Excuse me?"

"You're with me tonight."

"Sorry, not gonna happen."

"You do what I tell you. You're a croweater and I said you're with me."

NORMAL POV

"What did you say to her?" Happy said as he walked up to my car. I leaned back against it, arms crossed, trying to hide my smirk.

"Tryin to teach this croweater her place."

I could see Hap growing angrier with every word. I could also see Tig inching closer.

"What did you call my old lady?" no answer. "Come one shithead, say it again." Tig was by my side then.

"Old…Lady?" he stammered. His face had lost all its color.

"I warned you." Tig said. "Hey baby. How you doin?" he said as he hugged me. "Where's Kayden?"

"I'm good Tiggy. He's in the car, asleep. Which is a good thing. He doesn't need to see daddy get violent. My daddy gonna be here?" she looked at Hap. "Babe can you get one of the croweaters to take Kayden to your room. You know I like to watch you fight."

"Jessica!" he yelled.

A blonde croweater came running over. "What can I do ya for?"

"Can you take my son to Haps dorms and lay him down?"

"Sure thing darling." She smiled.

"He's in the car. He's already asleep. Just take off his shoes and put his pacy next to him."

"You got it sugar." She said and did what she was told.

"Quinn's in route." Tig said closing his phone. "So I'd get your licks in now cuz once he's here. Assbutt here is down for."

"Quinn? Shit man you didn't have to call him. I meant no harm. I didn't know."

Just then they heard the roar of 3 bikes. Quinn, Kosik, and a prospect rolled in to the lot. Declynn smiled wide watching.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHY IS MY DAUGHTERS CAR ON THIS FUCKING LOT?" My daddy's voice boomed across the compound.

"DADDY!" I yelled and ran to him still in my heels. I jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over.

"What are you doing here mija?"

"Hap brought us here." I said pulling away a little.

"Kaydens here?"

"Where else would he be? I love Jess but I can't be without him for too long. Plus he wanted to be with his daddy. We didn't know you'd be here though."

"Where's my monkey?" he said with a huge smile.

"sleeping." She looked down at her watch. "Actually it's time to wake him up. I don't want to mess up his sleep schedule."

"Can I come?" he asked.

"Of course daddy. Come on." She started walking towards the clubhouse, stopping to talk to Hap first. "Baby which room is yours? Kayden needs to get up and daddy wants to see him."

"Very last door on the right." He said looking at her.

"Ok." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Get this done. Don't need Kayden seeing that." She said motioning between the two men.

"You got it Corazon." He said then looked at Quinn. "Ill fill you in later."

My dad and I walked into the clubhouse, past the bar and down the hall. When they reached the correct door they heard crying and ran into the room. They found Kayden in the middle of Haps bed, crying and completely alone. She grabbed him and pulled him into her chest. "Oh baby its ok. Your ok."

"Mommy. I was all alone. You and daddy were gone." He said crying into her chest.

"I know baby. Mommy and daddy were talking to your uncles. But I brought you a surprise."

He pulled away from his mom's chest and looked at the door. "PAPA!" he yelled and jumped into his grandpas arms.

"Daddy can you watch home." I said as I got up from the bed. I could feel the anger rising in my stomach. "I got something I gotta take care of." I said as I kicked off my heel and walked out the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Ooo someone's in trouble monkey." Quinn said as he watched his daughter leave.

I was fucking livid. The anger kept getting worse as I kept walking. That stupid croweater skank. Everyone was outside. The fight was over and everyone was congratulating Hap. She saw that bitch attach herself to Happys side. Reason number 2.

"Hey Jessica right." I said as I walked up to them, trying to conceal my anger.

"Cant you see I'm busy?" she said never taking her eyes off Hap.

"Yea sees now we have 2 problems. 1 your pushing up o my old man and 2 you left my son in a room by himself." I said my voice rising a bit. "Have you swallowed that much cum that it's killed your brain cells?"

"He was sleeping when I left." She said now visibly frustrated.

"I don't give a shit. You don't leave a toddler by themselves. He was crying when I went in there because he was left alone."

"So what?" she said with her arms crossed over her obviously surgically altered chest.

"So what?" I said giving her a chance to correct herself.

"Yea…" was all she could get out before I punched her in the face. I could feel her nose shattering under my fist. "My nose. You broke my nose you stupid bitch." She shrieked. She shoved me back and came at me. We feel and started fight. She was pulling my hair when I managed to roll my hips and I was on top of her. My fists connecting with her face. She had gone limp, and then I felt Hap pull me off of her.

"Come near this clubhouse again and it will be the last thing you do." I said spitting on her.

Hap pulled me away laughing a bit. "Come on baby. Let's get Chibs to look at your hands." He pushed me towards the clubhouse. He looked at pistol. "You wanna make this right?" Pistol nodded. "Go get Quinn and sit with my son. Do whatever he asks. He asks you to shit a rainbow then I better see colors come out your ass." She said. "Got it?"

"Got it." He said. "Sorry again mama. No disrespect meant."

"Just watch my son. If you manage to not screw it up ill consider forgiving you." she said as he ran to the dorms.

We said down at a table. "CHIBS." Hap yelled. And Chibs came running. "Can you look at Declynns hands?"

"Aye let me look lass." He examined my hands. "Alright nothin's broken. You did good out there. Ya know ho' to fight."

"Why is my grandson with pistol? And why are your hands all bloody Declynn? What did you do?"

"Sit down daddy." I said pointing at the chair across for me.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell happened Declynn?" Quinn asked.

"Ok so when we got here Pistol tried to push up on me and Hap got pissed. Pistol didn't know who I was. He thought I was a crow eater. Kayden was asleep in the car, I didn't want him to wake up and see violence so I asked hap if someone could take him to his dorm, cuz I wanted to watch the fight. Hap had a croweater take him back there. I assumed she knew better then to leave a 2 year old by themselves. After I left you with Kayden I came out here to confront her. She basically said it was no big deal and it didn't really matter and she was hanging off Happy when I came outside. So I broke her nose, she shoved me and we fought. Hap pulled me off and I told her to never come here again."

"So if Pistol pushed up on you, why is he watching Kayden?" Quinn asked.

"I gave him a choice. He either watches Kayden or he goes a round with you. He already went one with me. Also I told him that he does whatever Kayden wants. He wants Pistol to shit a rainbow he's gonna do it." Hap said.

"And if he wants me to accept his apology he's gonna do it. When he's not on club business he's gonna be on baby duty."

"That's my girl." Quinn said. "So did my boy here finally ask you to be his old lady?" he said patting Hap on the shoulder.

"Just this morning." I said.

"Damn boy, took you long enough." Quinn said laughing.

Pistol came running down the hall with Kayden on his back. He kneeled down in front of me. "Hey mama, Kayden said he was hungry and he wanted his mommy… so here we are."

"Hi mommy." Kayden said still attached to Pistol back. "Can I have mac n' cheese?" he asked politely.

"I don't know baby. Let's go find nana Gemma and see what she made." I said standing up.

"Ok mommy." Kayden said as he jumped of the big man's back. "Bye pistol. Can we play later?" he asked as I picked him up.

"Sure thing kid." Pistol said as I walked away.

Declynn and Kayden walked into the kitchen to find Gemma ordering around croweaters. "Some things never change." I said.

"Oh Declynn." She said. "Is that my boy?" she asked walking up to us.

"Gem this is Kayden. Kayden this is your Nana Gemma."

"hi." He said looking shy.

"What's for dinner Gem. My suddenly bashful boy is hungry."

"We made mac n' cheese for the kids."

"yay." Kayden said clapping his hands.

"PISTOL!" I yelled and he came running in. "can you feed Kayden for me please. My hands are kinda stiff."

"Sure thing mama. Hey gem." He said and he took Kayden and grabbed the plate he was handed. "Come one little dude. We'll go to daddy's room and watch cartoons while you eat."

"Ill be in later and I'll get you ready for bed." I kissed his cheek and they left.

"Were having all the kids sleep in one room." Gemma said wiping her hands. "Is that ok? We'll have the older kids watch the younger ones."

"Yea. He should be fine. As long as he isn't alone when he wakes up he is ok."

"Ok baby." She said.

"Ok I'm gonna go change. I don't want to have skank blood on my anymore. My skins crawling."

"Ok baby. Put something sexy on we're partying when the kids go to bed."

I walked out of the kitchen and towards my dad and Hap. "Hey fellas."

"Hey baby." Happy said and looked up from the pool table and kissed me.

"I'm gonna go change, put Kayden to bed then I'll be back."

"Alright. We'll be here." Hap said and kissed me again. I left and went to Haps form. I walked in to find Kayden passed out on Pistols chest and cartoons still on the tv.

"Hey mama. He fell asleep. I was gonna put his pjs on but I didn't want to go through your bags." He said is a low voice.

"It's ok." I walked over to the back and pulled out a black sons onesie and grey sweatpants. "Put these on him. Imma change and I'll be back." I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped naked. I looked good for a mom. I'd lost all the baby weight and now had abs again. I put on a black lace thong and a leopard bralet. Then I shimmied into a pair of dark distressed skinny jeans. I added a black underbust corset. I didn't want to look like a croweater. Finally I slipped on my leopard platform heels then walked out of the bathroom.

"Shit mama you look hot." Pistol said when I entered the room.

"Watch it pistol. But thanks. I'll take him now." I said as I walked over towards where pistol was rocking Kayden in his arms.

"Nah I got it mama. Go to your old man."

I left the room and walked down the hall. I took a breath before entering the clubhouse. As Hap said, he and my dad were still at the pool table. I walked up to them.

"God damnit Declynn. Really?" my dad said as he caught sight of me. "You look hot and that is something I never wanted to say ever." He whined.

"You sound worse then Kayden dad. Tonight I'm not Quinn's daughter. I'm Happys old lady so deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why hello baby." Happy said as he set the pool cue down and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ugh…I can't." Quinn said as he walked away frustrated.

"Hey handsome." She said as her hands went around his neck.

"Don't you look sexy. He said looking down at her. "This for me?"

"You know it baby. Pistol put Kayden to bed. We got all night to drink…" she smirked. "And fuck." She could feel his hard on through her corset.

"How about we do that now?"

Oh no baby. You gotta work for it?" I said smiling up at him.

"GUYS!" juice yelled, slamming his laptop shut.

"ATF. EVERYBODY DOWN." Everybody went down but Declynn. "I said everybody down." A blonde agent with a serious stick up her ass said as she got into my face.

"Got a warrant? I aint doing shit till I see one." She said looking unfazed by the agents glare. "Cuz you need a warrant to enter without being invited. And last I checked you weren't on the guest list."

"You sound like you know what you doing." She said as she produced a piece of paper. And now as I stated before. Everybody down."

"This says you can only search the garage." She said as she read the warrant. "This doesn't look like the garage. So everybody can get up and I need to make a phone call. She said. "You should say though." She pulled out her phone, scrolled through her contacts and hit send. "hey." She said. "I'm good. How about you? Yea I kind of have a problem." She turned to the agent. "What's your name?"

"June Stahl."

"June Stahl. She had a warrant to search the garage at TM, but instead kicked in the door of the clubhouse, ordered everyone down, and assaulted one of my close friends." She paused listening to the person on the other end. "You know I did. Yea. Thank you." and she hung up.

Stahls phone rang. 5 minutes later she hung up. "Were done here boys." She said turning to me. "I don't know what you did but this isn't over."

"Bye now." I said mockingly as the agents left.

"Ok Declynn what was that?" clay asked.

"Let's take this in the church." Jax said. "Quinn, Koz, and Pistol. Let's go." They all walked into church and Declynn say on Haps lap.

"Ok Declynn. Explain." Clay said as the doors shut.

"So after I had Kayden was born I was attacked. When I was in the hospital ATF came around asking questions about my attacker. One of the agents stayed. He said I reminded him of his daughter who died a while back. Apparently the same guys who attacked me killed her. 3 days into my stay the agent started asking me if I was gonna come here when I was released. I took it as an insult. I was thinking he was being nice to me just to get to you guys. I wasn't gonna have that. I was livid. I called him every name in the book and he sat there and took every word. When I was done he said he wasn't using me to get to you guys. He was well aware that you run guys but they had no concrete proof so they had backed off. He was really there to look after me. He wanted to make sure I was safe. He said that as proof that he wasn't using me, that if I needed anything just call him. About a year ago Kayden broke his arm; I didn't have insurance at the time, so I decided to test this offer. I expected him to just hand up and not help. He made a few calls and got us insurance and paid all the hospital bills. So when I have a problem I call and he helps. I later learned that he wasn't just some ATF agent. He's the head of the Stockton branch."

"What's with all that law shit you were saying?" Juice asked.

"I've been studding law since I was 17. Helped whenever dad got in trouble. I never went to school or anything but I know my shit." I said with a smile. "June will be back though. Bitchs like her don't stop until they are physically stopped."

"Alright let's get back to the party." Jax said getting up and everyone followed.

"Wanna go to bed baby?" hap said.

"As long as we aint sleeping." I said in a sexy voice. He stood up and threw me over his shoulder. Cheers and cat calls were heard as we went down the hallway. He pushed the door open and kicked it shut with his boot. He walked over to the bed and dropped me on it. He took off his cut and placed it gently on the dresser. "Take it off." He said motioning to my corset. I slowly sat up and turned my back to him. My hand on the ribbons, I started pulling and loosening them. Once they were loose enough I turned to face him. I took it off and let it drop to the floor. Then I backed him into the chair and sat him down. "What are you doing Corazon?" he asked.

"I said I would give you a show." She said taking her phone and setting it on the dresser. "And here's your show." She hit the play button and 'Pour Some Sugar On Me- by Def Leopard' started to play and she started to sway and dance, moving her hips, walking towards me. She stood in front twirling her hips. She sat in my lap and started giving me a lap dance, grinding against me, making me harder. Then the song changed. 'Pony- by Ginuwine.' She turned around and straddled me. He hands on my shoulders and started grinding again. She reached behind her, unhooked her bra and let the straps fall past her shoulder before letting it fall completely off her body then she stood up. 'So Hot- Kid Rock' she unbuttoned her jeans, she stepped out of the shoes, turned around and shimmied out of the pants before putting the shoes back on and walked over to the bed. "You coming?" she said over her shoulder still in the thong.

"Not yet." He said as he stood up and made his way over to the bed. 'Bad Girlfriend- Theory Of A Deadman' he turned her around to face him and leaned down to kiss her. Her hands went up his shot and she racked her nails down his back. He growled and pushed her down on the bed. He ripped his shirt and chucking it to the side before falling to his knees before her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why hello baby." Happy said as he set the pool cue down and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ugh…I can't." Quinn said as he walked away frustrated.

"Hey handsome." She said as her hands went around his neck.

"Don't you look sexy. He said looking down at her. "This for me?"

"You know it baby. Pistol put Kayden to bed. We got all night to drink…" she smirked. "And fuck." She could feel his hard on through her corset.

"How about we do that now?"

Oh no baby. You gotta work for it?" I said smiling up at him.

"GUYS!" juice yelled, slamming his laptop shut.

"ATF. EVERYBODY DOWN." Everybody went down but Declynn. "I said everybody down." A blonde agent with a serious stick up her ass said as she got into my face.

"Got a warrant? I aint doing shit till I see one." She said looking unfazed by the agents glare. "Cuz you need a warrant to enter without being invited. And last I checked you weren't on the guest list."

"You sound like you know what you doing." She said as she produced a piece of paper. And now as I stated before. Everybody down."

"This says you can only search the garage." She said as she read the warrant. "This doesn't look like the garage. So everybody can get up and I need to make a phone call. She said. "You should say though." She pulled out her phone, scrolled through her contacts and hit send. "hey." She said. "I'm good. How about you? Yea I kind of have a problem." She turned to the agent. "What's your name?"

"June Stahl."

"June Stahl. She had a warrant to search the garage at TM, but instead kicked in the door of the clubhouse, ordered everyone down, and assaulted one of my close friends." She paused listening to the person on the other end. "You know I did. Yea. Thank you." and she hung up.

Stahls phone rang. 5 minutes later she hung up. "Were done here boys." She said turning to me. "I don't know what you did but this isn't over."

"Bye now." I said mockingly as the agents left.

"Ok Declynn what was that?" clay asked.

"Let's take this in the church." Jax said. "Quinn, Koz, and Pistol. Let's go." They all walked into church and Declynn say on Haps lap.

"Ok Declynn. Explain." Clay said as the doors shut.

"So after I had Kayden was born I was attacked. When I was in the hospital ATF came around asking questions about my attacker. One of the agents stayed. He said I reminded him of his daughter who died a while back. Apparently the same guys who attacked me killed her. 3 days into my stay the agent started asking me if I was gonna come here when I was released. I took it as an insult. I was thinking he was being nice to me just to get to you guys. I wasn't gonna have that. I was livid. I called him every name in the book and he sat there and took every word. When I was done he said he wasn't using me to get to you guys. He was well aware that you run guys but they had no concrete proof so they had backed off. He was really there to look after me. He wanted to make sure I was safe. He said that as proof that he wasn't using me, that if I needed anything just call him. About a year ago Kayden broke his arm; I didn't have insurance at the time, so I decided to test this offer. I expected him to just hand up and not help. He made a few calls and got us insurance and paid all the hospital bills. So when I have a problem I call and he helps. I later learned that he wasn't just some ATF agent. He's the head of the Stockton branch."

"What's with all that law shit you were saying?" Juice asked.

"I've been studding law since I was 17. Helped whenever dad got in trouble. I never went to school or anything but I know my shit." I said with a smile. "June will be back though. Bitchs like her don't stop until they are physically stopped."

"Alright let's get back to the party." Jax said getting up and everyone followed.

"Wanna go to bed baby?" hap said.

"As long as we aint sleeping." I said in a sexy voice. He stood up and threw me over his shoulder. Cheers and cat calls were heard as we went down the hallway. He pushed the door open and kicked it shut with his boot. He walked over to the bed and dropped me on it. He took off his cut and placed it gently on the dresser. "Take it off." He said motioning to my corset. I slowly sat up and turned my back to him. My hand on the ribbons, I started pulling and loosening them. Once they were loose enough I turned to face him. I took it off and let it drop to the floor. Then I backed him into the chair and sat him down. "What are you doing Corazon?" he asked.

"I said I would give you a show." She said taking her phone and setting it on the dresser. "And here's your show." She hit the play button and 'Pour Some Sugar On Me- by Def Leopard' started to play and she started to sway and dance, moving her hips, walking towards me. She stood in front twirling her hips. She sat in my lap and started giving me a lap dance, grinding against me, making me harder. Then the song changed. 'Pony- by Ginuwine.' She turned around and straddled me. He hands on my shoulders and started grinding again. She reached behind her, unhooked her bra and let the straps fall past her shoulder before letting it fall completely off her body then she stood up. 'So Hot- Kid Rock' she unbuttoned her jeans, she stepped out of the shoes, turned around and shimmied out of the pants before putting the shoes back on and walked over to the bed. "You coming?" she said over her shoulder still in the thong.

"Not yet." He said as he stood up and made his way over to the bed. 'Bad Girlfriend- Theory Of A Deadman' he turned her around to face him and leaned down to kiss her. Her hands went up his shot and she racked her nails down his back. He growled and pushed her down on the bed. He ripped his shirt and chucking it to the side before falling to his knees before her.


End file.
